Blackout
by Jaidelynn
Summary: What if Bella was too late to save Edward that day he showed himself to the world hoping the volturi would kill him? And now the world knows about vampires and is at war. Who do you turn to when there isn't anything to live for? But most of all who can you trust? C/E


**A/N: I never written a Twilight story before, but this is my first. And I'm addicted to Carlisle lol so this a C/B story. This may seem somewhat ooc but it is fanfiction so please just go with it. I tried to think of a very unique idea and I hope this is interesting for everyone because I'm really excited about this story and already have a lot of ideas for it. So read, review, and most of all enjoy. =)**

**Disclaimer: Only going to say this once. I don't own Twilight, it belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I just like to manipulate her characters, especially Carlisle. =)**

Summary: What if Bella was too late to save Edward that day he showed himself to the world hoping the volturi would kill him? And now the world knows about vampires and is at war. Who do you turn to when there isn't anything to live for? But most of all who can you trust? C/B

**Blackout**

**Chapter 1**

**Bella's POV**

I miss the daylight. Shaking my head I tried to ignore the thought, it was tough though. My skin had grown pale and nearly transparent, almost snow like. The cold air I had grown accustomed to, although the dampness did nothing for my hair. The constant throbbing pain in my knee reminds me that I am alive. The world has become a dark place, all out chaos has engulfed the world in the war. Humanities warped ideals led to a crusade against the Vampires while Vampiric corruption attempting to turn humans into nothing more than livestock. I'm partially to blame for this; it began with Edward and I after all. So here I am; a prisoner in a sense. The warmth of my leg propped on Carlisle's thigh reassured me I wasn't alone. Not alone at all, there were a few dozen humans and vampires here with us, a small refuge. It is funny how our differences are vast but our desire to live remains the same, we have to stay here though; we can't leave, not now.

Unfortunately for us, we had both vampires and humans wanting to slaughter us. The humans because they wanted vampires dead and since those that lived in this underground home accepted vampires for what they were, we were as good as dead to them. Vampires as well wanted the Cullens dead mainly for the reason that they were living among us instead of living to their true nature; killing humans.

"Ow!" The excruciating pain in my knee brought me out of thought and to my current surroundings. "Dammit, could you maybe warn me next time?" I cringed as Carlisle dabbed the rubbing alcohol on my knee.

The blond gave me a sheepish smile, "Sorry. Next time though, you should be more careful."

I rolled my eyes at his comment. As if I hadn't heard that before. That had to be the second time this week that I heard it. "Maybe next time I will be."

His amused smirk told me he didn't believe me and I couldn't help but agree. If my clumsiness had a track record then I could most likely find myself in this exact same spot within the next 3 days or so.

"Hey Bells, how's the knee?" Charlie rested a hand on my shoulder as he inspected the wound Carlisle was finishing cleaning.

"No different than last week. Just another scar to add to the mix."

I grinned knowing that I had plenty of battle wounds. Ok, so technically they weren't battle wounds per se but they were as close as I was going to get to being in one seeing as how I couldn't leave. Not that I wanted to be in one, I just wanted to get out. Enjoy the sunshine if there was some. Seeing nothing but the same thing for the last few months has been driving me crazy.

Charlie looked at me with concern and I knew the next words out of his mouth were going to be stuff I heard before. "Bells, you know no matter how many times you try I can't let you go out there."

"But dad-"

"No buts Bells, this is serious."

The look on his face meant that he wasn't kidding. Before I could retort a comeback, Carlisle spoke up.

"Bella, your father is right. It's much too dangerous. You could get hurt." His voice was calm with a sympathetic touch to it.

I simply rolled my eyes. "Alice would see if I was in any danger."

Carlisle shook his head dismissively. "You know as well as I do that the future can be changed any second. We can't take that chance Bella."

I knew I was probably being unreasonable but a part of me just didn't seem to care. Most likely the part where I've been coped underground and felt like a prisoner. Not to say that I was treated like one. On the contrary, the place that we lived was relatively nice for being underground.

When the existence of vampires was first announced, the world slowly started to become chaotic, and so the Cullens built this cavern. It started off small with only a few of us going into hiding, but as weeks passed more and more people joined us. And now the place was about a half of a mile big. With a little more than 100 people we needed a lot of space. There were at least a dozen bedrooms for many. Some families sharing one room while others had their own.

There was a storage room where food was kept for the humans, as well as plenty of wood to build fires for both food and cold nights. There was a dining room where we ate together as one big family. We used porta-potties as our toilets and though it wasn't my ideal way of using the bathroom it was better than nothing.

There was a small part of the cavern that was sort of converted into a library. There were literally tons of books that covered the walls. Many I'm sure came for Carlisle's collection. Others were from when the Cullens had to go out and collect supplies that we would need. Considering there were children with us, a couple of those books were children books. I was the one that usually read them stories. Not that I minded though, there wasn't exactly much to do since we did live underground. We had no electricity so it's not like I could watch TV or listen to music. Our light source was lanterns that were spread out around the walls, as well as candles and flashlights.

"Bella?" I blinked a few times trying to clear my thought process and taking in the smooth voice that brought me out of my concentration. "Are you okay?"

Carlisle's eyes locked with mines and I for a second I forgot I was angry until I actually made sense of what he was asking me. Was I okay? Of course I wasn't! I just wanted a little bit of freedom, but I couldn't even have that. I was tempted to say 'screw you' but even I knew that was taking it a little too far.

"I'm fine."

I jerked my leg off of his thigh and instantly regretted it. Pain shot through my knee at the bending movement and I winced knowing that if the wound was closed that I most likely had just reopened it.

"Bella…" Carlisle tried to comfort me. He reached for my leg and I quickly moved it out of his reach. He quirked an eyebrow at me in amusement. I knew that he wanted to check my bandage but no way in hell was I letting him near my knee. Especially since I was positive that blood was oozing out of it once again and he wanted to re-clean it.

"I'm fine." I repeated brushing off both the concern looks my dad and Carlisle had directed at me.

"Bella, please try and be careful with that knee and take it easy."

I nodded.

He continued speaking. "So when should I make your next appointment?" He teased me. It wasn't the first time he asked this question. For the last few weeks we've been trying to estimate when my next accident would occur. Though it was definitely a silly game, it was something just between me and Carlisle and I enjoyed it immensely. Normally I would grin and say "tomorrow work well for you?" but I just wasn't in the mood today.

Carlisle must have realized I wasn't going to respond because a flash of hurt was displayed on his face. I diverted my eyes from his, not wanting to see the pain that I caused.

I slowly got up from my seat, mumbling my response. "I'm going to my room." I lied.

I walked quickly but cautiously out of the room. It took me a good 15 minutes to get to my destination, passing my room on the way. I was grateful that no one was here. I wanted to be left alone with my thoughts.

The room that I was in was basically the wash room. It was our only source of water that we had to clean ourselves with. In the middle of the room there was a crater filled with water. There was a big opening where you could see outside, if it wasn't for the waterfall that blocked it. This was the closest that I got to the outside world, and though I couldn't make out the image beyond the waterfall I could still hear the birds chirping, and the rush of droplets of water falling.

I sat in my usual spot which was a lounge chair against the wall and I stared out into the blurry world thinking.

My mind went to that awful day were everything changed.

_**Flashblack**_

_My breath came in short gasps as I made my way through the crowd. I ran up the stairs, dodging people left and right. The only thing that ran through my head is hoping that I made it in time. Another few seconds and I would be there._

_But those few seconds were too late because standing no more than 20 feet away was Edward. Sparkling._

_The gasp beside me drew me out of my shock and I launched myself at Edward trying to cover his body with mines but it was already too late. Everyone had seen his sparkly skin._

"_Edward, what the hell were you thinking?" I shouted. I knew this was bad and knowing the outcome of this situation wasn't helping any. On top of being angry for his stupidity I was scared shitless._

"_Bella?" The look he gave me was one of bewilderment._

"_Jesus Edward. Are you trying to get yourself killed?" I realized that was a stupid question because yes, that's exactly what he was trying to do._

"_Bella…" I turned my head to see Alice standing a few feet away from me. She was sparkling as clear as day and I wondered if all these damn vampires were losing their minds._

"_Alice, you're showing," I stated the obvious but the look on her face frightened me. "Alice?"_

_She shook her head solemnly "It's too late Bella." She ushered us out of the sunlight and behind closed doors._

_Her voice was so sad that I instantly began to panic. "Alice please tell me we can fix this. We can fix this right?" My worried gaze locked onto Edwards and my hands shook as I reached up and grabbed his shoulders. "We can go into hiding or…w…we…we can make them understand-"_

"_I'm so sorry Bella." Edward finally spoke and that's when the tears ran down my face._

"_I don't want to lose you again." I sobbed. I couldn't believe this was happening. I was about to lose the love of my life. "Are you sure there's nothing we can do Alice?"_

"_By this time tomorrow millions of people well already know of our existence. If you and Edward go into hiding the volturi will catch you and both of you will die." Her answer made me draw in a deep breath before she continued. "However, the only way that I see Edward making this out alive is if he turns himself into the volturi willingly."_

"_But they'll kill him!" I half shouted and half sobbed._

_Alice shook her head before responding. "Aro wants him to join them."_

"_Why me?"Edward questioned._

"_There's a war coming and with you being able to read minds Aro needs to know who he can trust."_

_Edward raised an eyebrow wrapping an arm around my waist. I shivered at the cold contact, but I ignored it. I just wanted to be closer to him. "He can't possibly think that I would want to join forces with him." _

_Alice shot a look at me before raising her eyes back towards Edward. "You'll see." _

_Her short reply made me nervous, along with the look on her face. I wasn't use to the cheerful pixie looking so serious and I wondered how bad this was going to turn out._

"_10 seconds and counting."_

_Alice's voice had an urgent tone to it, but before I could question how the Volturi could get here so fast, I heard footsteps coming. There behind me was the Volturi. And they were headed right in our direction._

**A/N: Reviews would be nice and they make me happy. =)  
**


End file.
